nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Lines (Twang)
Lines are the main interactive objects of the game Twang that make up all the platforms in the game. The edges of the lines have faces on them, indicating their type. Using the mouse cursor, the player can bend lines to move Black Ball around. Each line has different characteristics. ---- Red lines Red lines are the basic type of lines encountered in the game and are seen in almost every level. If Black Ball is on a line when it is pulled down and let go, he will be flung up. Ghost lines Ghost lines have faces on them as if they are sleeping. Walking alligators and blue electric spheres are the only enemies that use them for the purpose of walking. They appear less frequently than other lines, and their other purpose is to point Black Ball in the right direction. Black lines Black lines cannot be moved, and, unlike the other varieties of lines, they do not have faces. When Black Ball lands on one of these lines, two flags will go up. These are formed at a straight line or at right angles, always allowing space for Black Ball to land. When Black Ball lands on them, the next level will be unlocked. Blue lines Blue faces cannot be moved. Use the red faces to move on. - Description of Blue Lines, level 2. Blue lines are introduced in level 2, with faces on the segments that seem to be frowning. These lines cannot be moved at all, and they usually serve as the wall. Sometimes, blue electric spheres are seen moving on them. Light blue lines Light blue lines '''move in groups, meaning that by moving any one face, all of the light blue lines connected to that face will move. They will not bounce back when moved, cannot be bent, and can be moved anywhere. They appear in very few levels. Green lines '''Green lines are light green, and are as stretchy as red lines. What is unique about theses lines is that the player can go up through the line, and also land on the line when they come back down, as it is as stable as other lines. The face on the line is a smiling face with one tooth. Other then being able to be bounced through, they serve the same purpose as red lines. Purple lines Purple lines are the stretchiest lines in Twang, having no limit on how far they can move. The faces on these lines is a usual face seen on a line, just with its tongue drooping out. blue monkeys are sometimes attached to the purple lines, and have to be moved out of the way in order to pass. Purple lines usually have many line holes close to them. Orange lines Orange lines have faces on the line. When the faces open their mouth, the orange line will become a ghost line, only orange. When the faces close their mouth, the line will reappear. Even if the player is holding the lines or Black Ball is on the line, he will still fall through if the line disappears. This may be challenging to the player, and requires speed while getting to places. They appear uncommonly in Twang, and are introduced in level ten. Line holes Line holes are a type of interactive object that all lines can interact with. They appear as a black coloured hole with a grey outline. The player can use line holes by holding a head of a line and dragging it into a line hole. Once it is in, letting go will have the head in the line hole. This can be used to have a line pulled in one direction while the player does something else on another face on the same line or on a different line. The player can remove the faces from the hole anytime they wish. They are first introduced on level 3. Trivia * In the Nitrome 2.0 skin, on top of Nitrome Towers is an antenna which on the end has the face of the red lines. * The way the black lines appear is very similar to the goal branches in Canopy, as both games have a similar concept and both have goals which activate in a similar way. * Category:Twang Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects